


Fuuka Yamagishi Has a Fat Ass

by a_very_large_television



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Ass Play, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, F/F, IT'S ABOUT FUUKA'S BUTT, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Voyeurism, but you can probably easily skim over them if that's not your thing, there's like two or three paragraphs of rimming in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_large_television/pseuds/a_very_large_television
Summary: Can you believe how little Fuuka smut there is?





	Fuuka Yamagishi Has a Fat Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I generally avoid giving the protagonists names if I can help it, but that was pretty much unavoidable with this kind of story. She's "Hamuko" here.
> 
> I have a hastily-made tumblr! https://averylargetelevision.tumblr.com/  
> Send me Persona-related prompts there.

On nights Hamuko couldn't sleep, she generally ran through a nightly ritual. First, she would try tossing and turning in a frustrated, vain attempt to find a more comfortable resting position. After inevitably failing that, she would browse the bookmarks on her laptop for ten minutes before getting bored, proceed to raid the dorm kitchenette for snacks, and then hang out in the control room, using the surveillance cameras to spy on her teammates.

Tonight was one of those nights. She was curled up on the office chair directly in front of the monitors - knees up to her chest, hunching over the keys, clad in nothing but the pink nightie she always liked to wear to bed. The crunching of potato sticks (God, she really needed to eat better) and the tap-tap-tap of the mechanical keyboard emanated from the little nest she had made for herself, illuminated solely by said monitors - she hadn't even bothered to flip the lights on. 

This probably wasn't right. No, it definitely wasn't. It was a gross invasion of privacy and Mitsuru would assuredly kill her if she knew she was doing it. Not that there was much privacy to invade, being as this late at night, everyone else was almost always asleep. 

With a tap on a key, she tabbed between each camera spread throughout the dorm. The first floor lounge, with its outdated TV and ugly brown couches, was currently entirely devoid of life. The next camera showed the porch right outside the dorm room, similarly empty beyond the street lights. 

Hamuko hit the camera for Mitsuru’s room, and she wanted to scoff. She liked Mitsuru well enough, but every time Hamuko spied on that room, she wanted to strangle the wealth right out of her. The fancy couches, the plush carpeting. Mitsuru even got her own giant plasma while the lounge was stuck with the crappy CRT. It was infuriating.

There wasn’t much of anything to see in the room, though - Mitsuru was probably asleep, but the way the camera was oriented, her bed wasn’t visible in the frame. “Probably set it that way on purpose,” Hamuko muttered to herself. Wouldn’t want any peeping toms watching. 

She smirked a little, and bit into another potato stick.

Akihiko was next. Akihiko’s room was much less ornate - just some trophies that dotted his wardrobe (and work desk, and bed headboard…) and a punching bag. It was _normal_ , unlike the haughty richness of Mitsuru’s room. 

Akihiko’s double bed, shoved off into the right corner, was visible, as was he, laying on his back under the covers and seemingly fast asleep. His uniform had been carelessly tossed onto his work desk, and Hamuko let out a knowing smile at the pile of clothing. She’d seen enough to know he slept in the nude.

Alright, fine, maybe there had been a couple times where she had seen more than just sleeping.

Junpei’s room was always inevitably the funniest to look through, if only because he slept like nobody ever reasonably should. His room was a mess of manga piled on the floor and figurines haphazardly arranged on the shelves, and the way he slept in his messy, unmade bed matched it perfectly - sprawled out flat on his back in nothing but a pair of boxers, not even bothering to get under the covers or rest his head on a pillow. It looked incredibly uncomfortable, and yet he was always out like a light.

Yukari slept in her own, equally-weird way. Flat on her stomach, face filled with pillow. The way Junpei slept just looked stupid, but it was probably possible. Yukari, meanwhile? Hamuko had no idea how she didn’t suffocate. 

The next camera was… of the control room itself, showing Hamuko curled up in her seat. All that she was missing to look like the textbook hikikomori was a nest of blankets to swaddle herself in. Ugh. Now she felt like a gross pervert. She turned around to give the camera a glare.

The last camera was the new girl’s room. Fuuka, who had joined SEES only a week or two ago, after a rescue operation led to her awakening to her own Persona, and whom Hamuko had found herself immediately smitten by. 

The other members of SEES were plenty attractive in their own ways. Akihiko’s lean musculature, the chance to gawk at it dripping with sweat being the main reason Hamuko went to his boxing matches when she got the chance. Yukari's criminally-short skirt that she pretended to be flustered by, even though Hamuko was certain she liked the stares. Mitsuru’s enormous, bigger-than-her-head tits that threatened to pop the buttons on her blouse at any moment, and that Hamuko had fantasized more than once about groping during their communal showers. Even Junpei was kind of cute in spite of being a stupid grinning doofus. 

But they were all just eye candy, that Hamuko would peep on and occasionally get herself off to. Not like Fuuka, who made Hamuko’s heart stop every time she was around. It really didn't make any sense. With her choppy haircut and unflattering, frumpy wardrobe, Fuuka looked... _plain_ compared to the rest of SEES. Hamuko hadn’t even gotten a chance to peep at her like she had the other girls - Fuuka was always asleep and under the covers by the time Hamuko got up to the control room, and they had yet to shower at the same time.

Yet Hamuko found herself inexplicably drawn to the shy computer geek all the same. Hell, maybe it was _because_ she was so unfashionable, so demure - maybe Hamuko had a type for the shy and bookish, or she just wanted someone to protect. Maybe Fuuka was just really, really, hot. 

Or maybe it was because Fuuka had such a fat ass.

It was a thick shelf of a backside with enormously wide hips, disproportionately large on what was otherwise such a short, thin frame - an exaggerated pear-shaped build. Hamuko didn’t need to see Fuuka in the shower to get a peek at it - Fuuka’s skirts were blatantly too small to hide her ass from prying eyes, the fat bubble of her cheeks causing the cloth to ride high and give anyone staring access to the white tights and pantyline that hid absolutely nothing, even as Fuuka would ineffectually try to tug her skirt back down over the monstrous mound of her rump, struggling and blushing. And how she would _walk_ \- fuck, it gave Hamuko pause just thinking about it. Hips sashaying left to right and fat ass bouncing and jiggling in time with every step as she walked down the halls of school, a hypnotic rhythm that Hamuko wasn’t certain whether or not Fuuka even knew about. It was practically the first thing Hamuko had noticed when she first glimpsed Fuuka in Tartarus for the first time, and _fuck_ , Hamuko hadn’t been able to get it out of her mind ever since. Every single detail - just how much the ass stuck out from Fuuka’s backside, every crease and patch of the tights that contained it, the curvature and roundness and thickness of her hips and cheeks - was stuck in Hamuko’s mind, and had slipped into her dreams so many times since she first saw Fuuka. 

Hamuko’s finger lingered over the key to tab the camera to Fuuka’s room, before she let out a sigh and spun the chair in a circle. Since Fuuka had moved into the dorm, she had been the main reasoning for Hamuko’s late night peeping tom sessions. It was pathetic, really, but it was all she had - fat ass or not, Fuuka seemed like the most prudish person Hamuko had ever met, and the chances of her being into girls was almost assuredly nil. Maybe, after awhile, she would say something, let Fuuka know about her crush, but for the moment, pushing herself onto Fuuka while she was still getting acclimated to SEES and to the new dorm was a selfish, shitty thing to do that would inevitably lead to disaster. For now, she would just keep watching from afar. 

Her chair stopped spinning, and as she popped another potato stick into her mouth, Hamuko hit the tab key again. The sight on the monitor made the starchy snack slip from her lips onto the ground.

Fuuka was masturbating. 

Hamuko’s cheeks were beet red as she blinked, then scooted her chair forward, leaning closer to the monitor. 

Fuuka sat cross-legged on her bed, the laptop she was watching _something_ on the only source of light in the dark room. Her right hand was shoved down her teal pajama pants, her left reaching into her matching button-up shirt, evidently groping herself. The bright red, full-face blush she wore made Hamuko’s look like nothing. 

Her breathing was heavy and rapid, and her mouth hung open, letting out wild, labored pants interspersed with pleasured moans and tiny squeaks. Her hips rolled and bucked with each shift of the hand inside her pants, bottom scooting back and forth on the bed as she grinded her crotch against the fabric of her sheets, saliva dripping from the mouth that was locked in an orgasmic expression.

Hamuko gulped. Fuuka was… really getting into it. Incredibly so - Hamuko was pretty sure she had never been nearly as enthusiastic about pleasuring herself as Fuuka was at the moment. Geeze, what was she watching that was so great? Hamuko couldn’t see the screen from the way the camera was oriented, and Fuuka was wearing headphones - Hamuko couldn’t even hear the audio (though even without headphones, hearing it over Fuuka’s loud cries would probably have been impossible anyways).

Fuck, it was _really hot_. Hamuko didn't even notice the hand she was idly slipping between her legs until her fingers brushed up against the crotch of her plain pink panties. Oh god, she was damp. A tiny coo slipped from her lips. 

She was touching herself now, two fingers rubbing against her panties as she kept her eyes locked on the sight of Fuuka giving herself bliss. Hamuko could see the shifts in the crotch of Fuuka’s pants with every movement of her hand, the sweat dripping off her face, to her collarbone and into her shirt. 

Fuuka let out a particularly loud cry - nearly a shriek - and her eyes suddenly widened, her hands stopped pawing at herself, realization dawning that she was probably being a little too loud. Her head jerked from side to side around the room, and Hamuko wanted to scream. “Fuck. No, come on,” she muttered, horny frustration clouding her thoughts as she desperately begged Fuuka to get back to her private time. “Come on, don't stop now.”

After a few more moments of frantic glancing, Fuuka tugged her pants back up to her hips, slid her headphones off, closed her laptop, and laid down in the bed, facing away from the camera. 

“Goddammit!”, Hamuko hissed, pulling her hand from her crotch, getting off her seat, and pacing back and forth. Fuck. How was she supposed to cum now?

But Fuuka. Fuuka had been _masturbating_. That gave Hamuko some pause - Fuuka clearly wasn’t the entirely nonsexual creature Hamuko thought she was. Maybe she should say something to her? At least give a little nudge, something to let Fuuka know she liked her, and….

Hamuko sighed. No. No, no, no. Fuuka getting herself off didn’t mean anything - everyone did it. At least, Hamuko was pretty sure everyone did it. And Fuuka still probably didn’t like girls, and Hamuko still probably shouldn’t put so much pressure on Fuuka when she’s still so new, and….

But god, that ass, and - ugh! No! Hamuko shook her head, getting the image out of her head. Trying to get in Fuuka’s good graces just to get a grab at her ass was bad. Bad!

Another sigh. Hamuko rubbed her thighs together. Fuck, she was still horny. She glanced over to the monitor, Fuuka still sound asleep on the screen. Well, there wasn’t anything on the cameras Hamuko would be able to finish to, but….

She slid back into the computer chair and began flicking through the displays. The computer in here had access to all of the dorm wi-fi history, which Hamuko had spied through… more than a few times. Akihiko’s training regimens, the cute, far-too-expensive panties Yukari ordered, Mitsuru’s searching regarding back problems. Hamuko knew pretty much all of the dorm’s browsing habits, but she hadn’t yet ever looked at Fuuka’s. If nothing else, Hamuko could see all the hype for whatever Fuuka had been working herself into a tizzy over. 

Scroll, scroll, scroll down the list of devices that had connected to the dorm’s wi-fi before finding “Yamagishi-PC”. Click, browsing history, most recent URL, and….

It was porn, unsurprisingly. It was the content that caught Hamuko off guard. 

It was one of those first person self-insert JAVs, the ones Hamuko had never really understood and always felt weird watching. Hamuko blinked. It was… with women. Multiple, very, very attractive woman, spewing their cheesy porn dialogue, servicing and licking and… again, Hamuko blinked. The viewer was being tied up? The women’s dialogue turned accusatory, degrading. “Cute little bitch” this and “Our new pet” that and-

Hamuko paused the video. Did… is this what Fuuka liked? She flicked through the rest of Fuuka’s porn history - a lot of similar videos, and all of them involving women. BDSM doujins, collars, leashes. God, Fuuka was a _freak_.

Did Fuuka want someone to do this to her?

Another blink. Hamuko got an idea.

  


* * *

  


Fuuka was the first in the dorm to awake, every morning, always. Before anyone else had arisen, she would duck into the bathroom and take a shower that was always quick, but welcome and relaxing all the same. 

The dorms were great, really. Fuuka was happy she wasn’t constantly under her parents’ thumb, that she was able to get a bit of independence. The weeks since her joining SEES and moving into the dorm had been among the more pleasant of her high school career, yet the bathrooms were the one thing she had trouble with.

The showers were communal. Open air, shared with the other girls, and frighteningly lacking in privacy. It’s not that she didn’t trust Yukari, Mitsuru, and Hamuko - although she was hardly enthusiastic about them seeing her in the buff.

It was more that she didn’t trust herself. Fuuka already found herself stuttering and avoiding eye contact with the three of them when they were fully clothed. But nude? Glistening wet? There was no way Fuuka would be able to keep her eyes away, keep her infatuation from becoming so ridiculously obvious (if they didn’t already know!).

She fantasized about it, of course. Arms tied behind her back, and Mitsuru, tits beautiful and bare, with a big cock between her legs (she always had one in Fuuka’s fantasies - it felt right, for some reason) she would use to take Fuuka from behind. Yukari would be in front at the same time, her lips wrapping around Fuuka’s nipples, sucking and licking and leaving her squirming. And Hamuko? Oh god, Hamuko, her soft lips brushing against Fuuka’s own, tongue slipping inside and rubbing against.

But those were just fantasies.

Her shower had finished, and her school uniform was on. She was still the only one in the dorm awake as she opened her dorm room door and slid back inside. Just had to gather her school bag, a last check to make sure she had all her homework, maybe grab something to eat, and she would be all prepared for the upcoming day.

When she pushed her door back to shut it, a foot in the gap stopped it, then kicked it back open. Fuuka nearly jumped out of her skin from the surprise. “H-Hamuko?”

Hamuko, clad in her own uniform, strode right in to Fuuka’s room, foot slipping behind and kicking the door shut again without missing a beat. She wore a big, dumb grin and a cocky swagger that Fuuka had never seen on her before. “Fuuka,” she drawled, sweet but with the barest hint of… teasing? Was it teasing? She strolled right up to Fuuka until they were practically touching, big smile the entire time. “How are you?” Hamuko was carrying one of those paper shopping bags, the kind from a clothing store, but Fuuka couldn’t see its contents. 

Fuuka knew that Hamuko was never up this early - usually, Yukari or Junpei had to drag her out of bed so she didn’t miss school. Why was she up right now? Why was she in Fuuka’s room? What was up with her tone? Heat rushed to Fuuka’s cheeks, and she looked down at the floor, trying to hide from the spotlights of Hamuko’s gaze. “I’m fine. Just, uh, you know. Getting ready to head to school.”

“Why so early? Class doesn’t start for another hour, you know?” Then Hamuko’s hands casually slid downward, over Fuuka’s hips, drawing her into a loose hug. Fuuka’s eyes widened. Hamuko’s hands rested on Fuuka’s lower back, a mischievous grin on her lips as one of those hands slid back up Fuuka’s side, fingers smoothly gliding over until she cupped Fuuka’s chin and gently tilted her head upwards, forcing the shorter girl to keep eye contact. “Don’t you have a bit of time to kill?” 

This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. Fuuka was still asleep and dreaming. Or she was about to die and was hallucinating in her final moments. She bit down on her own tongue. Nothing. She was still here - she was _awake!_ And… staring right back into Hamuko’s big beautiful eyes, that were as bright red as Fuuka’s cheeks. “Uh, uh, uh. I-I-I was just going to-”

Hamuko giggled, and Fuuka was instantly silenced. “Hey, Fuuka. Do you mind if I help you with something?” Her hand slid back down to rejoin the other that was still gently holding Fuuka in a hug, but Fuuka didn’t move her head to look away again.

Fuuka gulped. “Uh. What do you mean?”

Then Hamuko leaned downwards, a hot rush of air against Fuuka’s neck and left ear as she spoke - the most sultry voice Hamuko could put on. “I know about those videos you watch, Fuuka.”

Fuuka just about died right there.

“Like the one last night? Fuck, you seemed really into it.” There was a pause, only the sound of Hamuko’s breathing in Fuuka’s ear. “Do you want a girl to do that to you?”

Nope, she was dead. Fuuka was definitely dead. “I… wh-what…?”

Fuuka couldn’t see it, but Hamuko was smirking. “Do you want a girl to take you? To make you hers? To call you… oh, what did those girls in the videos say. ‘Bitch’? ‘Pet’? ‘Toy’? Is that what you want, Fuuka?”

“I-I-I-I-”

“I’ve liked you for awhile, Fuuka. Been watching you, trying to work up the nerve to say something. I could be that girl for you, if you want me to.”

Again, Fuuka swallowed. How did Hamuko know? Had she just guessed, was she bluffing? No, she couldn’t be, the way she named off those specific examples from the videos. It wasn’t blackmail. Hamuko wouldn’t do that. But was she… really coming onto Fuuka? Just like this? Fuuka couldn’t breathe. This was incredible, a dream come true. Everything she had wanted since she first laid eyes on Hamuko.

“I’m…. y-y-y-y-yes, please!”, she nearly shouted. It was ridiculous, far too much and far too fast. She’d barely had a chance to speak with Hamuko about these things, but god, she was desperate and it was everything to her right now. She couldn’t afford to lose this chance. “Please, _please_.... I want it so much, and I’ve wanted it from _you_ so much.”

Fuuka swore she heard Hamuko make her own nervous gulp.

Hamuko pulled away - she was blushing as bright red as Fuuka! - and pointed towards Fuuka’s bed. “Then we’ll start right now. Bend over that.” The seductive teasing in her tone had faded away - she was sounding like regular Hamuko now, chipper as ever.

Fuuka nodded frantically, and then did as asked. She bent over the bed, pressing her torso down into the mattress, and it was the first time Hamuko really got a good, long look at the fat ass that she so poorly hid. The white tights were so thoroughly stretched out and _tight_ , riding high and threatening to be swallowed by the expanse of thick flesh they struggled to contain, digging deep and showing off every inch and crevasse of the enormous ass they did a poor job of covering. Her skirt was still clearly too small for it, being pushed upward and unable to completely hide the plush rear it rested over. 

Hamuko was just grinning as she stepped forward and dropped that bag on the floor. Kneeling down with that ass directly in her face, she struggled for words, simply staring and admiring and… “F-Fuck, Fuuka,” she sputtered out. “This ass is….” Her hand slips up, starting low and gradually sliding higher, one cheek to the next as Hamuko’s finger lightly traced the kanji of her name over the sheer tights. She left ripples, Fuuka’s ass jiggling just a little in the wake of Hamuko’s touching.

Fuuka, for her part, was dying of embarrassment, burying her face into her pillow as she lit up a bright red. “Is it really that-?” She cut herself off with a yelp, Hamuko’s finger sliding into the valley between the mountains that were Fuuka’s cheeks.

“Aren't we awfully sensitive back here?”, Hamuko teased. Fuuka gave a tiny nod. Hamuko gave a tiny giggle.

She really _was_ awfully sensitive back there - something Hamuko was making her intensely aware of. Nobody else had ever touched Fuuka like the way Hamuko was, and there was no way for Fuuka to know where she would go to next - and with the expanse of her bottom, Hamuko had a _lot_ of real estate to choose from. Each little touch of her ass was a tiny shock, an unfamiliarly-pleasurable feeling that was leaving Fuuka whining and wet. She squirmed, hips shaking and the fat of her ass jiggling. 

Hamuko’s finger kept prodding and poking, sliding into the flesh below, running deeper into the cleft of Fuuka’s ass. She pushed dangerously close to the tiny pucker that Hamuko could just barely make out, the stretched white and smaller, darker silhouette of Fuuka’s tights and panties, respectively, digging just barely into that little rim. Her finger brushed against that hole, and Fuuka whined, louder than ever. 

The finger upgraded to a hand. Roughly and suddenly, Hamuko _grabbed_ , and Fuuka let out a loud “Guh?!” Hamuko’s hand _sank_ and practically disappeared into the fat flesh of Fuuka's ass, groping and squeezing and giggling even more. Fuck. It was wonderful, soft and smooth and filling out every last inch of Hamuko's hand even as she tried to grab as much as possible. She played with it, running her fingers through the pliable mass, gripping it and watching it shake and jiggle beneath her. 

“This…” she sank her hand, deep, deep into the round, thick padding of Fuuka’s rump. “Fat.” Squeeze. “Fucking.” Squeeze. “Ass.” _Squeeze_ , a vice grip, tighter than ever. Fuuka moaned, and Hamuko nearly came in her panties right there. “Is mine. Whenever I want it. Anywhere. I want you flipping up your skirt, bending over, and begging me to touch you.”

It was absurd, really. Hamuko’s amateur, cliché dirty talk was ripped right out of the porn videos Fuuka had been watching. Hamuko’s experience was nothing more than her own masturbation and the myriad porn she had consumed in the past. She didn’t really know what she was doing, but in the face of everything she was presented with - a willing Fuuka allowing her to toy with these fat mountains of ass - Hamuko wasn’t exactly thinking straight.

It was absurd, and it was exactly what Fuuka wanted. She was losing herself - just a finger barely touching at her had been like a million tiny pokes of pleasure, and now that she was just being toyed with, a plaything for Hamuko to manhandle and grope and talk dirty to, Fuuka was practically melting. She let out little moans and whines, shaking and trembling but never trying to slip away from Hamuko's grip. “A-Anytime!”, Fuuka responded, panting and gasping. “A-Anything you - _oh, god_ \- want! M-My….” She hesitated.

With both hands, Hamuko grabbed those big, fat cheeks, and _spread_. Through the tights that struggled to stay on, that tight little hole was plainly visible through the strained, darker outline of Fuuka’s visibly-soaked panties, a damp spot in her crotch that she was practically leaking through. Not that Hamuko was much drier herself. “Your _what_?”, she teased.

Fuuka yelped as she felt herself being spread, panties and tights riding up, just poking into _that_ hole, the one she had never touched. “My… f-fat… ass”, she barely squeaked out. God, fuck, it felt so good. “It’s yours. _Please_ , use me however you w-want!”

Hamuko chuckled, and then let go, those cheeks _clapping_ back together, jiggling wildly. “I intend to.” Her hands slid to Fuuka’s hips, fingers sliding in and gripping onto those tights and panties. She tugged, and… nothing. Fuck. She kept tugging, struggling and grunting, barely able to move the ridiculous tightness of her clothing over the roundness of her ass. “Fuck… Fuuka? How do you even....” Grunt. Pull, pull. “Get these things... _on?_ ”

Fuuka, for her part, _tried_ to help, moving her ass just a little, trying to shimmy them off. “I… c-can’t ever find clothes that fit. And I can’t really afford to keep getting more, s-so I just… try to make due.” The hours and hours of struggling to cram her backside into uncooperative tights - and the strain whenever she was finally able to force her ass to into them, feeling like they would tear apart and expose her at any moment. The constant tugging and pulling to desperately force her skirts to cover up the globes of an ass that just kept pushing her skirts up, no matter how many different sizes she tried out in the changing rooms. The chairs at school, that perfectly fit everyone else but weren’t enough to accommodate the width of her hips and ass, forcing half of her bottom to hang off the sides - not even to mention that one time her size had gotten her stuck in her seat on the train. And the stares she would get around school, others gawking at the way her fat rear stuck out from the rest of her thin form, the way its size would force it to bounce as she walked, in plain sight with her skirt insufficient to hide it. Constant annoyances and struggles ever since high school had started. She hated it - she hated the stares, she hated the difficulty in finding clothes. She hated her fat fucking ass, how it would always stand out no matter what outfits she tried, or how thin the rest of her body was.

With more grunts and pants, Hamuko slowly, slowly pulled those tights off, pale, pillowy flesh gradually appearing. Those fat cheeks, no longer constricted into undersized garments, spilled over Fuuka’s tights as the leggings were slid further down. Soaked as they were, the tights and panties stuck to Fuuka’s groin until another light pull got them off. Hamuko grinned at Fuuka’s choice in panties: striped, white and a teal that perfectly matched her hair.

With some effort, more and more ass was slowly exposed until those panties and tights were pushed down to about Fuuka’s mid thigh, leaving the flawless expanse of skin right in front of Hamuko’s face. She just stared, mouth agape, eyes tracing from the perfect ass that seemed even larger now (if that were possible!) that it wasn’t being trapped in too-small tights, down to the cute little pussy that was practically dripping with arousal. Hamuko paused and licked her lips. Quietly, with more than a bit of awe in her tone, she spoke. “Guess I’ll just dive in.”

Fuuka squealed, suddenly assaulted as she felt something warm and wet frantically rubbing into the valleys of her ass, right around _that_ hole. She glanced over her shoulder, eyes widening and cheeks reddening. Hamuko’s head was practically buried between her cheeks, and her tongue was working in ways and places Fuuka had never even considered. Using her mouth? _There?_ God, she was learning just how sensitive that tight little hole nestled into her ass was, and it felt so, so good. 

Hamuko hadn’t stopped to consider it before she had done it, and god, she was glad she had done it. Everything right now was Fuuka’s ass - the taste on her tongue, the soft skin brushing against her face, the sweat dripping down and covering her. Fuck, it was _so hot_ , and Hamuko was far, far too excited for anything but the frantic, uncoordinated licking she was giving right now. Her tongue poked and glided over every bit she could reach, her nose and cheeks touching everywhere the tight muscle in her mouth didn’t. She grasped Fuuka’s ass with both hands, letting them again sink into the deep, soft skin, even softer and more plush than the tights that had covered it, using that fat bottom for better leverage to angle her tongue and the movements of her head. When her tongue brushed up against Fuuka’s tight little rim again, she stopped beating around the bush, slipping right inside.

That warm, wet sensation pushed _inside_ Fuuka, and her eyes widened, letting out another yelp. “H-Hamuko!” It felt so weird, so different, as that tight other hole she had never touched was ruthlessly violated, spread wide and filled with a warm, flexible muscle as Hamuko tongued deeper and deeper. It was a cruel, sloppy attack, Hamuko’s messy, inexperienced licking shoving deep in and out, pushing in random ways with no sense of rhythm, no allowance for Fuuka to get used to the strange new sensations that she was suddenly being thrust into (well, that Hamuko was thrusting _into_ her). Her pussy was leaking like a faucet, aching to be touched as Hamuko ignored it, solely focusing on her ass. Fuuka wiggled and squirmed and whined and cried - it felt so _good_ but her dripping sex desperately _needed_ to be touched.

Hamuko had to come back up for air eventually, slowly lifting herself away from Fuuka’s ass, saliva connecting from her tongue to that tight little rim. She panted - fuck, doing that felt so good - and smirked at her handiwork. Fuuka’s hole was covered in saliva, stretched out just the tiniest amount from her mouth-to-ass attack. Fuuka herself stopped letting out her little squeals when she felt Hamuko’s invasion slip away, now panting heavily to match the other girl.

Hamuko let her hands slip away from the fat ass, turning around to the bag she had dropped on the floor. “Now don’t move”, she teased, starting to slip through the bag for… something.

Fuuka did just as she was told, keeping her blushing face buried into the bed as she eagerly waited for whatever Hamuko would do to her next - and again yelping as something cold and wet was sprayed onto the top of her ass once, and then again. She afforded a glance over her shoulder.

A generous helping of lube was dripping down her bottom, some sliding down her cheeks, a good amount into the valley between - she shuddered as she felt it trickle inside of her, the utterly bizarre feeling of the cool, slick liquid slipping deep into her bowels. The lubricant slid down to the engorged lips of her pussy, finally providing _some_ sort of touch there, and she whined a little as it did.

The slick lube left Fuuka’s ass gleaming in the light, her cheeks clenching and shifting as that pert anus puckered open and closed as the chilling liquid flowed into it. Again, Hamuko sunk her hands deep into those cheeks, rubbing the lube in and smirking. Fuuka, still glancing over her shoulder with the most adorable blush that made Hamuko’s heart melt, bit her lip and squirmed, letting out muffled whines as she was groped once more.

Fuuka hated this fat fucking ass and the way it would stand out on her body, and yet here Hamuko was, practically _worshipping_ it as her fingers deftly massaged and prodded, hands sloppily sliding all over with how slick the lube had made her skin. Hamuko was giving so much attention to the thing that had provided Fuuka so much grief since high school had began. Maybe, Fuuka thought, if Hamuko thought her clumsy, oversized, heavy, fat fucking ass wasn’t so bad, she could live with it. If only for Hamuko.

The sight of Fuuka’s bottom slick and glistening as Hamuko rubbed her fingers deep in was impossibly alluring, and Hamuko wanted so desperately to dive back in for another taste, but she held off. Another time. For now, she let her hands slip away from Fuuka’s rear, leaning over and whispering into her ear in the huskiest voice she could manage. “Now don’t look at this next part. It’s a surprise.” Hamuko’s heart skipped a beat when Fuuka’s bright red face only let a little squeak and a nod before burying herself back in the pillow. Hamuko slipped off, going back to search the bag. 

A couple dozen seconds passed, the only sound being Fuuka’s heavy breathing and what she could pick up of Hamuko rustling through that bag. Silence followed, and then the distinct feeling of a phallic silicon tip pressing against her lower lips. She moaned into the pillow, quivering like jelly at the solid, teasing touch. A… toy? Hamuko had one of _those?_ Hamuko just kept surprising her.

The dildo pressed and slid around Fuuka’s sex, coating it in moisture but never sliding in just yet. It felt so good but god she wanted it inside her, she wanted to cum! She panted and drooled into her pillow, all of the teasing and prodding and rubbing bringing Fuuka closer and closer. A million beams of light converging into her head, all urging her, pushing her towards finally cumming. It was right on the edge of the cliff that she felt the tip leave her pussy, slide upwards, and press against her ass.

Fuuka’s eyes widened. 

Hamuko pushed, and Fuuka felt a _worryingly_ thick tip beginning to firmly push into her other hole. Fuuka cried out, bringing her mouth off the pillow to speak unmuffled: “Th-There?!”

“I told you it was a surprise….” Hamuko teased.

Fuuka bit her tongue, sucking in air through her teeth. Pressure at the gate of her rear, pushing into her lubed-up anus. And then it pushed through the muscles of her sphincter, the head sliding in, and Fuuka _screamed_. It was _so big_ \- even bigger than she expected, an utter beast plowing its way inside of her.

It _was_ an utter beast, something Hamuko knew from her many repeated attempts to take it inside her, all of which had ended with her barely able to take the tip, at most. But it was an utter beast that Hamuko had fantasized about stuffing inside Fuuka so many times, that fat ass packed full with that fat plug. A fantasy she was finally getting to live out. Fuck. _Fuck._ That scream made her want to cum.

Fuuka went back to panting and drooling, barely able to think coherently as that enormous toy was gradually, slowly but surely, being forced deeper inside a tight, inexperienced hole. The walls of her rectum stretched to make room, and Fuuka could feel how she was stretching even further - the toy was tapered, growing thicker and thicker as more and more inches were fed inside. She was being stuffed to the brim, a wonderful feeling of absolute fullness. God. God! It was splitting her apart, rearranging and spreading out her inner walls in a way they were never meant to be spread. And there was still so much left to take.

Hamuko bit her lip as she fed more and more of that ass-breaking plug into Fuuka, watching as that hole gradually grew wider and looser as the fatter bottom end, easily as thick as a forearm, was slowly slid into Fuuka. God, she was taking it like an absolute champ, far more than Hamuko had ever been able to get inside her own ass. Her own pussy throbbed with need, flooding her panties - she rubbed her thighs together but did her best to ignore it, far more focused on Fuuka.

More. More. Fuuka could feel her once-tight hole spreading further, feel the length of the toy shoved deeper into her bowels, gaining inch after inch both in length and width. She couldn’t take it all - she wanted to, so desperately, but it would tear her apart if she did. 

Just as she thought she was finally going to be ripped in half by the toy - shoved deep, deep into her, in places she wasn’t sure of, and stretching and spreading her in impossible ways - she felt the fat base of the toy against her hole. “Fuck, y-you took it all.” Hamuko’s voice was shaky, pleased but in disbelief. Fuuka just kept panting. She had? God, she had. She had to have - she felt fuller than full, more than she could ever imagine. She _had_ to have, because there being any more than what was already inside of her was simply impossible. 

Hamuko eyed her handiwork, still biting her lip. Fuuka was incredible - all fifteen threatening inches, that entire impossible thickness, all inside of her. At the flared end of the base keeping Fuuka plugged nice and tight was an “M” in a fancy red script, and Hamuko smirked at it - Mitsuru would kill her if she knew she had been scrounging through her toys. Maybe she would have to get a plug with her initial instead, a way of marking Fuuka - or more specifically, her ass - as hers. 

Fuuka’s breathing slowed. Words struggled to come out - her mouth was dry, and she felt parched. She wet her tongue, letting out another exhale before speaking: “H-Hamuko, it’s….” A little whine. “S-So _big_....”

Hamuko curled her fingers around the base of the toy, tugging a few inches out - fuck, it was so thick - and slowly, gently pumping those few inches and out of Fuuka. “Do you want me to take it out?”, she teased. Hamuko already knew the answer.

“I - _ah!_ \- H-Hamuko! N-No, please! I’m so _full_ , it feels so good!”

Yep. She had Fuuka wrapped around her finger.

Hamuko slid the toy back in all the way, bent her head down, and planted a peck on the left side of that thick, padded ass. “Good girl.” Her hands moved to the white tights and those adorable striped panties, and tugged back up.

It took a few minutes of struggling and stretching, but Hamuko was eventually able to get those tight bottoms back over Fuuka’s ass, leaving that plug stuffed snugly inside. “Leave it inside”, Hamuko ordered, back to that sultry tone that made Fuuka shudder. “And we’ll meet up again back at the dorm. Don’t even think about taking it out until I say so.”

Looking over her shoulder at Hamuko, Fuuka gave a nod. Of course she would leave it in for however long Hamuko wanted. _Anything_ Hamuko wanted, she would get. 

Fuuka pushed herself back up into a standing position, her legs immediately trembling with the overwhelming feeling of fullness and stretching still so deep inside her. She ran a hand under her skirt, feeling her own bottom and pausing over the lump of the plug’s base between her cheeks. 

From behind Fuuka, Hamuko’s hand crept on her ass and grabbed a handful of that plump flesh - one for the road. “We’re gonna be late for class”, Hamuko teased, letting go. With a gasp and tiny nod, Fuuka turned around, her walking ginger, shaky, and deliberate as she grabbed her bag and led the way out the door - and Hamuko watched as she did, the tiny skirt showing off every inch of Fuuka’s bouncing ass. Just barely, Hamuko could make out the distinct bulge of the plug between Hamuko’s cheeks, pressing against those sheer tights.

Hamuko grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> There were gonna be additional scenes after this, but I figured it was better to just post what I have for now and possibly get to writing the second half later, if I'm motivated. 
> 
> Leave some comments! I love reading them.


End file.
